Erathia/Specific
This page regroups information about the Erathia maze that are specific to one or a few gumballs. Generic guidelines (there can be exceptions): * If it's essential to the maze (like getting the hidden gumball), put the info in the main page and eventually a link to it in this "/specific" page * If some special encounter is available to all gumballs but with special results or options for some gumball(s), you can duplicate the information if it is very small (like "Vampire gets +10 HP"). If not; it is usually better to have the main page give a link to the sub-page like this: **Special results with Vampire as main, see details here. Monster specific info Usual Enemies |souls1=NA |photos1=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name2=Sakula Heavy Mecha |class2=Machine |image2= |skills2='Defense Force Field': Decrease the damage received by 30% Reflectivity Force Field: Reflect damage by 50% when under attack Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +10%, Physical Resistance +50% |other2=May drop |c steal2= |r steal2= |souls2=NA |photos2=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name3=Tiga Tactical Mecha |class3=Machine |image3= |skills3='Tactical Command': When present, Attack and HP of companions of different type are doubled. Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% |other3=May drop |c steal3= |r steal3= |souls3=NA |photos3=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name4=Adler Disturbance Mecha |class4=Machine |image4= |skills4='Interfere': When present, Gumball's accuracy decreases by 50% Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% |other4=May drop |c steal4= |r steal4= |souls4=NA |photos4=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name5=Vergil Experimental Mecha |class5=Machine |image5= |skills5='Resonance Test': Increases Attack for each companion that exists, Decrease HP for each companion that dies Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% |other5=May drop , , or |c steal5= , or |r steal5= |souls5=NA |photos5=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name6=Savage Strike Mecha |class6=Machine |image6= |skills6='Surprise Attack': Attack once every 4 rounds, causing 300% damage to enemies Celerity: High dodge (50%) Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% |other6= |c steal6=100 EP |r steal6= |souls6=NA |photos6=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name7=Unknown Creature |class7=Elemental |image7= |skills7=Stats and skills cannot be viewed. 30,000 HP and 1,000 Attack Immune to Earth spells, Fire spells, Light spells, and Dark spells Spell Resistance +50%, Physical Resistance +50% BOSS sub-type(ie- half durations) |other7=Met by accessing the F10 Satellite Console |c steal7= |r steal7= |souls7=NA |photos7=Unknown Creature's Photo: Increase Attack and Power by 3% |name8=T-01 Mechanical Commander |class8=Machine |image8= |skills8=See Boss Section |other8=Boss |c steal8= |r steal8=Strange Map (code for Decour safe) |souls8=Basic soul: *Mechanical God's Memory Fragment: Recover 50% airship's Energy, Airship Energy +5,000 Special souls: *Mechanical God Module R-32: Power +3, Upgrade 3 levels of Electrical Science knowledge randomly *Mechanical God Module R-36: Attack +3, Upgrade 3 levels of Metallurgy knowledge randomly *Mechanical God Module R-39: Recover Airship Energy by 100%, Airship stats Luck +3, Speed +3 |photos8=T-01 Mechanical Commander's Photo: Attack +2, Decreases all enemy satellites' Energy by 20,000 }} Blue Satellite Enemies (Useless) |r steal2= (Useless) |souls2=Broken Demon's Soul: All spell effect +15% (Floor only) or Complete Demon's Soul: Damage spell effect +1% |photos2=Blurry Demon's Photo: All spell effect +15% (Floor only) or Clear Demon's Photo: Damage spell effect +1% |name3=Evil Lamp Spirit |class3=Elemental |image3= |skills3='Soul of Lamp': Chance to drop Golden Lamp Oil after being killed |other3= |c steal3=Inferior Lamp Oil (Useless) |r steal3=Golden Lamp Oil (Useless unless Lamp is in team) |souls3=Broken Demon's Soul: All spell effect +15% (Floor only) or Complete Demon's Soul: Damage spell effect +1% |photos3=Blurry Demon's Photo: All spell effect +15% (Floor only) or Clear Demon's Photo: Damage spell effect +1% |name4=Rock Golem |class4=Elemental |image4= |skills4='Throwing': Launches and attack once every 2 rounds |other4= |c steal4=EP |r steal4=Quenching Essence |souls4=NA |photos4=Blurry Elemental Creature's Photo: Aid spell effect +1% or Clear Elemental Creature's Photo: All spell duration +1 (Floor only) |name5=Skeleton Swordsman |class5=Undead |image5= |skills5=Curse: While countering, inflicts Curse effect (decrease Attack by 50%, lasts for 3 rounds) |other5=Appear with Skeleton Warlock |c steal5=Breastbone (Useless) |r steal5=Breastbone x3 (Useless) |souls5=NA |photos5=Blurry Undead Creature's Photo: +1% damage when attacking undead or Clear Undead Creature's Photo: Dodge +1% |name6=Skeleton Warlock |class6=Undead |image6= |skills6=Death Pact: At the time of death, increase Attack and HP of all visible companions. |other6=Appear with Skeleton Swordsman |c steal6=Skull (Useless) |r steal6=Skull x3 (Useless) |souls6=NA |photos6=Blurry Undead Creature's Photo: +1% damage when attacking undead or Clear Undead Creature's Photo: Dodge +1% }} Green Satellite Enemies Red Satellite Enemies Yellow Satellite Enemies (Useless) |r steal1= (Useless) |souls1=NA |photos1=Blurry Elemental Creature's Photo: Aid spell effect +1% or Clear Elemental Creature's Photo: All spell duration +1 (Floor only) |name2=Water Elemental |class2=Elemental |image2= |skills2='Elemental Creature (Water)': Immune to Water spells Tranquil Rain: Increase the HP of all allies every 2 rounds |other2= |c steal2= (Useless) |r steal2= (Useless) |souls2=NA |photos2=Blurry Elemental Creature's Photo: Aid spell effect +1% or Clear Elemental Creature's Photo: All spell duration +1 (Floor only) |name3=Fire Elemental |class3=Elemental |image3= |skills3='Elemental Creature (Fire)': Immune to Fire spell Burning: Counter attacks inflicts Burning effect (lose HP each round, lasts 3 round) |other3= |c steal3= (Useless) |r steal3= (Useless) |souls3=NA |photos3=Blurry Elemental Creature's Photo: Aid spell effect +1% or Clear Elemental Creature's Photo: All spell duration +1 (Floor only) |name4=Air Elemental |class4=Elemental |image4= |skills4='Elemental Creature (Air)': Immune to air spells Dodge: Possess high dodge (25%) |other4= |c steal4= (Useless) |r steal4= (Useless) |souls4=NA |photos4=Blurry Elemental Creature's Photo: Aid spell effect +1% or Clear Elemental Creature's Photo: All spell duration +1 (Floor only) |name5=Light Elemental |class5=Elemental |image5= |skills5='Elemental Creature (Light)': Immune to Light spells Dark Elemental Symbiosis: Double Attack when Dark Elemental is present |other5=Appear with Dark Elemental |c steal5= (Useless) |r steal5= (Useless) |souls5=NA |photos5=Blurry Elemental Creature's Photo: Aid spell effect +1% or Clear Elemental Creature's Photo: All spell duration +1 (Floor only) |name6=Dark Elemental |class6=Elemental |image6= |skills6='Elemental Creature (Dark)': Immune to Dark spells Light Elemental Symbiosis: Double Attack when Light Elemental is present |other6=Appear with Light Elemental |c steal6= (Useless) |r steal6= (Useless) |souls6=NA |photos6=Blurry Elemental Creature's Photo: Aid spell effect +1% or Clear Elemental Creature's Photo: All spell duration +1 (Floor only) }} Starting Technologies When entering the maze as main: * Alchemist has Metallurgy Polymer Coating maxed. * Armor has Electrical Substrate Circuit Structure maxed. * Avalon has Aeronautics Aerospace Synthetic System maxed. * Blacksmith has Metallurgy High Alloy Smelting maxed * Black Warrior has Electrical Malcolm Superconducting Material maxed * Bomberman has Electrical Substrate Circuit Structure * Captain has Aeronautics Aerospace Synthetic System and Airship Trouble Shooting maxed. * Commando has Aeronautics Airship Trouble Shooting maxed. * Commander has Aeronautics Aerospace Weapon System maxed. * Dwarf King has Metallurgy High Alloy Smelting and Electrical High-voltage Shock Device maxed * Future Cat has Metallurgy Dashboard Structure Principle maxed * Machine Herald has Metallurgy Cauchynia Dynamic Movement maxed. As usual, if you have his statue, he can also learn the first 4 tiers of the Machinery Titles thanks to his War Chip. * Machinist has Metallurgy Aufbau Principle of Screw Conveyor maxed. Adventurer *Adventurer as main or soul link can spawn Villagers that give you Vosebarker's Reality Lens or Vosebarker's Pain Device. Bunny See Bunny#Egg Contents to understand the mechanics. Maze Specific drops: *Normal quality ** ** ** * Silver ** None *Gold ** ** Aerospace and Aviation ** Electric Weekly ** Industrial Age Chef Chef can be fun (not specially powerful, just fun) here with plenty of recipes but most of them requires you to have a mechanical gumball (typically Future Cat) as main. See Cooking#Erathia Future Cat, Prince & others Bank VIP Box gives: * + 4 other Engineering Component Gang Cadre Gang Cadre's special Blackmails for Explorer's Shop: * Aerospace and Aviation+Steam Revolution+Electric Weekly (1x/run) * (1x/run) Junkman *Junkman as a main or soul link may find 30 of each medal in a trash can which can greatly help with DP. These drops, if they still exist, are very rare. Paparazzi See Shoot#Erathia Pirate Maze specific treasure chest (1x/run): * 30x Warhead Medal + 30x Gold Eagle Medal + Note: Chance is relatively small, count an average of at least 100 floors to get it at skill level 5.